Vine para quedarme
by Hinata-Sama-12
Summary: por la culpa de un deseo Deidara llega a nuestro mundo, y se encuentra con una sorpresa. ¿Que mas encontrara? Amor, dolor, o solo indiferencia? DeidaraxOCC


**Jeje, se preguntarán qué hago aqí con un fic pendiente,... ni idea, solo me inspiré,.. jeje. ****este es un universo alterno, va a ser un DeidaraxOCC.. al que no le guste, no lea.**

**Sin** **más rodeos... a leer! xD**

oO oO oo oO oO oO

-Pide un deseo- me dice mi amigo, Mori, señalando el cielo, donde se puede ver todavía una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo, que no tarda en desaparecer.

-Huh?... – miro el cielo detenidamente y le replico- ¿Crees en los deseos?- lo miro a la cara,.. Mañana se va a su país de origen; Israel, a vivir, y hoy era su último día aquí… y lo decidió pasar conmigo

-…Megumi? Estás ahí?... Estás algo ida- me mira con sus ojos negros, interrogante

-Sí,… pero ¿crees?- le respondo su mirada

-Sip, y ya he pedido el mío,.. Faltas tú.

Lo miro, y suspiro, se que no me dejará tranquila hasta que pida el deseo…

-vale, déjame pensar- no creo en esto… pediré algo imposible, al menos, captará que deseé algo.

_Deseo que Deidara, de Naruto shippuden, llegue a mi casa y se enamore de mí…_

Que inútil,.. Sé que no se cumplirá,¿para qué lo pedí?,... no sé, pero que va, no creo en todo esto

-Lista?- me pregunta ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme del pasto.

-Sí, ya lo he pedido- le dije tomándome de su mano para poder levantarme y emprender con él cuesta abajo en la colina en que estábamos.

_- _me escribirás todos los meses,.. Cierto?- me pregunta, pero el sabe con claridad mi respuesta.

-Tu sabes que sí, Mori-chan . Le doy un abrazo amistoso, para que quede seguro con mi respuesta

oO oO oo oO oO oO

-Ya hemos llegado- Le indico mi casa mientras caminamos por la vereda

-Te dejo aquí?, o te acompaño a la puerta?- me dice, tratando de ser un caballero.

-Nah, esta bien…- le doy un un gran abrazo- Adios…- me empiezo a alejar por la calle- Te llamo mañana…

-Cuidate!, no hagas nada raro!- me dice en tono de broma, sabiendo que yo no hago cosas que no sean muy necesarias

-Si sé!, todo será como siempre,..- Digo abriendo la puerta de mi casa- Cuidate, te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también, adiós… -Cierro la puerta, viendo hasta el último momento su figura desaparecer por causa de la puerta.

oO oO oo oO oO oO

Pienso en el deseo que pedí mientras entro a mi pieza, plagada de cosas de Naruto y especialmente, Deidara, el akatsuki de la roca.

Me quedo mirando la foto de Deidara que está en mi velador, que tontera, para que tanto fanatismo si ni siquiera existe.

Me pongo el pijama, y mi último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, es en el deseo que he pedido y en Mori.

oO oO oo oO oO oO

Ding dong!

Joder, sonó el timbre, es muy temprano, me he de haber quedado dormida hace un par de horas. Alzo la cabeza para ver el reloj, 5:17 AM. Todavía está oscuro… ¿me levanto?

-Ding dong dog dong diing doong.

Suspiro resignada, que insistente, tendré que ir a abrir la puerta. Me levanto restregándome los ojos, y, bostezando me dirijo hacia donde viene el sonidito irritante.

Camino por el largo pasillo que me dirige a la puerta de entrada, con sonido de fondo de un timbre sonando una y otra vez.

-Ding dong ding dong

-Que ya voy!- grito algo irritada

-H..Hai?- Digo con una cara de sueño y terminando de bostezar.

– Desea alg..g- me quedo congelada mirando a la persona que estaba parada en el marco de mi puerta, mirándome ente una cara interrogante y un poco asesina .Ahí, parado al frente mío, estaba parado el mismísimo Deidara, Akatsuki de la aldea de la roca, con el dedo casi pegado al timbre de tanto tocar.

-Que coño hago aquí,un?- Se queda callado mirándome, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de quién le había abierto la puerta.

Me caigo sentada al suelo de la sorpresa. Es imposible, es literalmente imposible que esto esté pasando. Es un personaje de animé, alguien cien por ciento ficticio, que este aquí, parado en el marco de mi puerta, es algo imposible, al cien por ciento. No pudo haber salido de la tele y haber caminado hacia mi casa, es… es tan irreal.

Me reincorporo, aún no me creo a quien está al frente mío, pestañeo un par de veces, solo para asegurarme de que no es una ilusión o algo producido por el cansancio a causo del trabajo. No, no es una ilusión.

Me mira extrañado perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Te miro a los ojos, te tomo de la mano y te jalo hacia adentro y cierro la puerta, no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie había visto nada.

-Que coño,un!- me gritas exasperado. Te pongo un dedo en tu boca a modo de silencio para darte a entender que te tienes que callar

Pongo mis manos en tu espalda y te muevo a toda velocidad hacia mi habitación y te indico la pared, plagada de pósters, fotos, y demases sobre Naruto y especialmente, sobre ti.

Queda claro que soy fanática tuya.

Me miras con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo. Me río al ver tu imagen y empiezo a sentir mis mejillas calentarse, me estoy sonrojando…

-Qué es todo esto,un?- Me exiges respuesta inmediata.

-Eeeehh…bueno,… yo,…- Trato de recordar todo lo que ha pasado en relación tuya y mi mente me lleva la deseo que he pedido ayer.

-Kuso… es imposible -murmuro- un deseo no se cumple, es ilógico, menos si uno no creee.

-Un deseo, estoy aquí por un deseo,un!?


End file.
